


Christmas Present

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam decides to open his Christmas present early,
Relationships: Nick (Supernatural)/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous, Anonymous Fics





	Christmas Present

Nick doesn't understand the point of this, he talked to Sam about losing his virginity this month . Then Sam came back with a very long, Christmas ribbon.

"Put your arms behind your back," Sam said.

______

Nick felt vulnerable, his arms tied behind his back starting from his chest with a ribbon used for Christmas presents. Added with a bow on top of it.

"Sam, is this really necessary?" he groaned as his Alpha planted kisses on his inner thigh, chuckling.

"Of course it is, how else would I be opening my present?" he replied, running his finger down the Omega's growing erection, down to his labia.

"Think you're ready?" Sam purred, laying his Omega sideways.

Nick's back touching his torso, the Omega's leg raised up by his leg. Nick, was a bit hesitant at first, bt who was he to deny an Alpha's need?

"Yes--" Nick was cut off and let out a sharp, needy gasp as Sam thrusted into his tight wet heat.

"God- Fuck!" Nick cried out, his mouth gaping open as a few small tears fell down as he moaned when ever Sam hit that fun bundle of nerves in him.

"Does my little Omega like that? Does he like that his first time is being ravished by a big burly young Alpha?" Sam held up Nick's face, till their eyes met.

"Does he like being fucked up the cunt like a good boy?" he growled, nipping at his lover's neck.

Nick nodded frantically, "Yes-- yesyesyes. Ooh yes." he whimpered out the more he felt Sam's cock push against his belly until a very obvious bump emerged.

Sam chuckled, biting at Nick's neck.

"I fucking knew it." he purred as continuously kept thrusting, bitting and sucking at Nick's neck. Soon the thrusts became more frantic and deep, Nick's moans and cries became more louder and louder.

Sam let out a groan until he brought his teeth down on Nick's neck, piercing the skin till blood trickled down. Sealing the bond.

Nick felt something expand in caught he let out a sharp, pained-but pleasured moan. Feeling ropes of warm sticky seed fill him.

"Fuck.. oh fuck, you alright?" Sam asked, cupping his lover's face. 

"Mm, more than alright. God, that was the best sex I've ever had. Epsecially for my first time." Nick chuckled. The Alpha ran a hand down his Omega's abnomen.

"Looks like we're having a new member in our family."

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why i wrote this


End file.
